FGM-148 Javelin
The FGM-148 Javelin is an American-made, man-portable third generation Anti-Tank Guided Missile (ATGM) launcher manufactured by Raytheon and Lockheed Martin. The Javelin was designed to replace the aging M47 Dragon anti-tank missile, previously used by the United States during 1975–1995. The Javelin's missile is capable of penetrating a main battle tank's base and explosive reactive armor. It does this by utilizing two shaped-charge warheads in tandem. The smaller warhead detonates the explosive reactive armor allowing the larger warhead to penetrate the tank's base armor. Battlefield 3 The FGM-148 Javelin makes its debut appearance on Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The FGM-148 Javelin is only available during the Single Player campaign mission Operation Guillotine, where it is first used by a USMC anti-armor team to destroy a T-90 that had Blackburn's squad pinned down; it is later used by Blackburn to destroy the remaining enemy tanks assaulting the bank. Co-Op The FGM-148 Javelin appears in the mission Operation Exodus where it is the secondary weapon of both players. It is used to destroy the incoming enemy armored personnel carriers, alternatively, the players could place M15 AT Mines immediately at the start of the mission where the enemy APC's will drive over and detonate the mines. It takes up to three hits from the Javelin to destroy an enemy BMP-2 when attacking its frontal armor; two hits will disable the APC. Ammunition for all weapons, including the Javelin can be replenished at a nearby ammo crate. Multiplayer The FGM-148 Javelin is the last unlock-able anti-vehicle weapon for the Engineer kit, requiring 82,000 points to unlock. The weapon is designed to lock on to any ground vehicle or equipment within line-of-sight and range; inflicting heavy damage upon impact at almost any angle, with the chance of disabling any kind of ground vehicle with one shot. To operate, the user must aim down the sights (targeting device) of the weapon. A monitor with a green cross-hair will become visible. The operator must keep the target at the center of this cross-hair reticle for as long as possible until weapon lock is achieved before firing, the missile will then automatically track towards the target. The Javelin cannot be dumb-fired. By default, the Javelin uses 'Direct Attack' mode, which attacks vehicles aggressively, hitting from any angle of attack. When attacking a laser-designated target (including aircraft), the Javelin automatically switches to 'Top Attack' mode and engages the enemy from the top, doing up to twice the damage. The Javelin's targeting ability and missile lock can be hindered by Thermal Camouflage or Stealth however and defeated by IR Smoke or IR Flares. In 'Direct Attack' mode, the Javelin makes no effort to negotiate terrain and obstacles, making it somewhat difficult to use on armored targets hiding behind cover. When fired, the missile leaves a blatant exhaust plume and missile streak. Vehicle operators will also be alerted when a lock is attempted or active. Even if ammunition is depleted, the operator can attempt a weapon lock, potentially trick the enemy into dispersing countermeasures or retreating behind cover. The Javelin can also detect and attack certain deployable gadgets using direct attack mode: *MAV *Radio Beacon *M224 Mortar Damage Statistics & Effects The following is a list of effects and damage to specific vehicle types from impacts by the FGM-148 Javelin. Vehicles not listed are vehicles which are instantly destroyed upon missile impact at any angle. Such includes Attack & Scout Helicopters, Jets of all Types and Quad Bikes Damage resulting from impacts at an angle other than 90 degrees are not listed due to slight variations of damage at different angles of degrees of shell impact.* *Note that air vehicles are also not listed as they cannot be locked onto and fired upon by the weapon by itself without the presense of laser designation. '' Gallery Javelin.png|High-quality render of the FGM-148 Javelin. BF3_JAVELIN_KF.png|The FGM-148 Javelin appearing in the killfeed. battlefield-3-javelin-6-620x348.jpg|The FGM-148 Javelin in gameplay. battlefield-3-javelin-1.jpg|The FGM-148 Javelin's sights. FGM-148JavelinProficiencyDogTag.png|The FGM-148 Javelin Proficiency Dog Tag. FGM-148 Javelin Master Dog Tag.png|The FGM-148 Javelin Master Dog Tag. Battlefield 4 The '''FGM-148 Javelin' is featured in Battlefield 4. It does the highest base damage of any rocket launcher (30% against heavy vehicles), but unlike rocket launchers such as the RPG-7V2 and FGM-172 SRAW, it cannot inflict critical hits on its own. It acquires targets very quickly, but requires the user to maintain weapon lock throughout the flight of the missile, much like the SA-18 Igla against air vehicles. The missile will continue flying unguided if the target moves out of sight, but can be re-directed back when the target has been re-acquired or to a new one entirely. Like the MBT-LAW and SRAW, it can engage all types of laser-painted targets to inflict more damage. In this case, the missile depends on the designated laser so the attacker can move on after launching it. Missiles do 50% against heavy vehicles, and 90% against aircraft and armored cars. Gallery Battlefield_4_FGM-148_Javelin_First-Person_Screenshot.png|The FGM-148 Javelin being held in first-person. Battlefield_4_FGM-148_Javelin_Scope_Screenshot.png|The FGM-148 Javelin's sights being used to lock on to an attack boat. . Trivia *In Battlefield 3, up to mid-range, the Javelin could be previously forced to attack from a higher angle, without laser designation, by quickly aiming high just before firing. The ejection motor helped lob the missile high into the air, allowing it to strike from a higher angle. As of the latest patch this tactic does not longer work but instead causes the missile to do a loop backwards and then continue to its target as normal. This tactic can still be used to "bank" the missile around corners to engage targets. External links *FGM-148 Javelin on Wikipedia pl:FGM-148 Javelin Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield 3 Category:Shoulder-fired Missiles of Battlefield 4